Stats
Power levels are constructed in a similar manner found in video games. There are several stats that character have points allocated to, however, their bodies can only pushed so far. This power scaling system was created for largely for the convenience to know a character's feats. at all times without needing extra material to confirm their various attributes. Unless character power scale ratings are changed, all things that contradict it are false, whether from the author or outside material. Characters have stats distributed across Stamina, Defense, Strength, Mana Power, Ki Power, Aura Power, Magical Defense, Spiritual Defense, and Speed. Each character also has a grade for Aura Resist and Growth. Each stat except for those that follow the grade system, follow a point system where the max points any stat can have is 999. Anything that has not reached a God Ascension is limited to 600 as their max. Stamina is representative of a person’s health which can heavily fluctuate based on aging and general physical health. Stamina is can also indicate the amount of actions someone can do at once before reaching an exhaustion point. Defense is representative is representative of one’s ability to handle force. Defense is calculated on the highest amount of force a person can handle, but due to weak spots on a person, such as an eye, various body parts may not require much force or effort to injure. Due to the power scaling system and characters having super human like qualities, they can endure a lot more than a regular human. Defense also has go through calculation in regards to the force they’re being hit with. Because attacks can he physical as well as spiritual, with various additions such as elemental bonuses and more, calculations can sometimes be complex. Damage generally applies to stamina, but in some cases can affect defense stats via defense shredding properties. Strength and Mana Power are similar in that they both act on physical energy, but they are significantly different. Strength references one’s natural ability to apply force. Mana Power refers to the damage one is capable of dealing through physical abilities. Because mana is also composed differently, individuals are affected by it differently, having it’s own defensive stat. Natural Energy (Chi/Ki) and have different strength stats, but scale the same defensively. Strength is representative of the force one can apply. This is not representative of lifting strength though there are correlations to high strength and high lifting power. This is also only representative of a naked individual in which there is no other influences such as magic amplification. Special abilities can augment the power of others and bypass the rules of the system. One example being instant kill attacks. Instant kill moves usually follow prerequisites to acquire them. Some are born with some these skills and can use them no matter the skill level, many having to become strong to acquire them. These attacks can kill even Gods depending on their nature. Attacks tend to act on their own stats that are borrowed from the user plus additional factors from the amount of energy put into it, how much power was manifested in that time, and the power ceiling the skill can reach. Because of this, fights cannot be simply determined by stats alone, but analysts have to consider the tools of the characters. In cases where characters are weak stat wise, through cunning strategy and utilizing their tools optimally, they can still turn the tide. Growth and Aura Resist are placed on a grading system that is ranked by D to S. D is the lowest while S is the highest. Each species on average tend to fall under a certain grade with many individuals that stray from the norm. Growth grade determines how much stronger a person becomes upon reaching points during training or natural aging. Growth is not consistent. It acts as a bell curve on average. Individuals, once they’re close to reaching their peak, tend to grow slowly. Potential is also another factor in determining the grade. Many are not fated for high stats. It is usually genetics based and based on the person’s body how far they can push themselves. Growth abilities that are designed to raise stats will also cap at either the 600 point or 999 point depending on whether or not the character has gone through a God Ascension. Aura Resist refers to one’s ability to withstand the natural disruptive effects of aura and avoid spirit breaking. On average, most species never reach S and this is mostly on an individual basis where they are capable of reaching this point. Powering scaling currently scales off of the maximum theoretical or proven human feats. but are subject to scale differently in the future. The highest possible human feats are placed at 100 points. These are case examples: Highest speed count in theory is 40mph Highest recorded force in a punch being 9k Newtons Category:HavenVerse